Straw Hat Pirates - World Reversion
This is the article for the Straw Hats according to the alternate reality of World Reversion. Crew Members *Monkey D. Luffy (Captain) - image:Bsymbol.gif300,000,000 *Roronoa Zoro (First Mate/Swordsman) - image:Bsymbol.gif120,000,000 *Nami (Navigator) - image:Bsymbol.gif16,000,000 *Usopp (Sharpshooter) - image:Bsymbol.gif30,000,000 *Sanji (Cook) - image:Bsymbol.gif77,000,000 *Tony Tony Chopper (Doctor) - image:Bsymbol.gif50 *Nico Robin (Archaeologist) - image:Bsymbol.gif80,000,000 *Franky (Shipwright) - image:Bsymbol.gif44,000,000 *Brook (Musician) - image:Bsymbol.gif33,000,000 *Jeran Kedamono (Carpenter) - image:Bsymbol.gif? Crew Strength Despite only having a small number of members, the Straw Hats are a very powerful crew. In fact after the incident that occurred at Enies Lobby, the World Government has labeled them a very dangerous crew. All of them have at least one talent in which they are virtually perfect at and each crew member is more or less a formidable fighter in their own right. While most of them have amazing strength in one way or another, three of them, the captain, the first swordsman, and the chef, have such astonishingly inhuman strength that the rest of the crew have labeled them as the "Monster Trio". Each crew member in the beginning has some fairly high fighting abilities, but as they progressed on each crew member has had to become stronger due to each opponent they encounter either being significantly stronger than the last or has required them to develop new skill or techniques to combat new opponents. While each crew member can hold their own by themselves, what makes the Straw Hats truly strong is their teamwork, which has become more important as the series has progressed. When one of them is incapable of doing a task, another can help out in their place instead. This helps the crew very much in facing odds that maybe too much for them if they work separately. Relationships amongst the Crew Each member of the crew values their friendships above all else. Despite their comic annoyance with each other from time to time, they also often enjoy their time together and love being a member of the crew. One of the major themes of the series is how committed they are to each other, to the point where they are willing to give up what is important and personal to them, such as their lives and even their dreams, for the well-being of any one of them who has lost their way. If one single member is hurt by an outside force (physically or emotionally), the other members will become enraged and take drastic action to avenge their brethren, as well as those they befriend on their journey. Dreams Each member of the Straw Hats has a dream they want to achieve. These dreams are their reasons for joining Luffy's crew, and essentially the driving force behind their lives. Each Straw Hat's dream was inspired by tragedies (often deaths) in their childhoods that involved at least one person they idolized and cared for deeply. Some, like Chopper, Nami, Franky, and Usopp are fulfilling their dreams by accumulating knowledge and/or achieving a certain task while sailing the Grand Line. Others, like Robin, Zoro, Luffy, Brook, and Sanji are searching for a person, place or thing that can only be found on the Grand Line. Whatever the reason, each of the Straw Hat's dreams involve traveling the Grand Line, and each Straw Hat member refuses to die before achieving their dreams. However, their determination doesn't extend to sacrificing nor abandoning their comrades for the fulfillment of their dreams. Members' Dreams *''Luffy's dream'' is to become the Pirate King and raise a 'super' crew to back him up. To become the Pirate King, he must find Gol D. Roger's famed treasure, One Piece, which is implied to be in Raftel. As for a crew, he has brought together so far eight people who have caught his attention. Luffy is also is looking for Shanks to meet up with him again and return his straw hat to him. *''Zoro's dream'', shared with Kuina, is to become the world's greatest swordsman. To fulfill this dream, he must surpass every swordsman in the world, including the world's current greatest swordsman Mihawk. Very recently, Zoro nearly gave up his dream in an attempt to convince the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma from killing Luffy, proving his loyalty towards his captain as well as the rest of the crew, as he believes that he cannot be the world's strongest swordsman if he cannot protect his captain's dream (Luffy, likewise, believes that the Pirate King should have the best swordsman on his side). *''Nami's dream'' is to draw a map of the entire world. She has already mapped all the areas that she has traveled, and it can be assumed that she will create a world map once the story is over. Also at the beginning of the story she was also trying to get image:Bsymbol.gif100,000,000 in order to buy and save her hometown, Cocoyashi Village, from the clutches of the Fishman pirate Arlong; while her savings were confiscated after stealing image:Bsymbol.gif93,000,000, in the process of stealing from pirates, she met Luffy, who defeated Arlong and freed the village. *''Usopp's dream'' is to become a brave warrior of the sea like his father, Yasopp. After the Little Garden arc, he also developed a secondary dream to visit Elbaf and see the warrior giants he idolizes. *''Sanji's dream'', shared with Zeff, is to find the All Blue, a legendary ocean. It is assumed to be in the Grand Line somewhere, and waters from all over the four seas gather there, bringing fish from all over the globe. He also wished to consume the Suke Suke no Mi but unfortunately, Absalom had already eaten it. However, Sanji, upon seeing Absalom's detestable actions, changed his mind about his desire to consume it. *''Chopper's dream'' is to to become a great doctor that can cure any disease. As well as to travel across the world, exploring with his friends and expanding his horizons. *''Robin's dream'' is to find the Rio Ponegylph which tells the True History, continuing the research of her mother, Nico Olvia, and her old teacher and mentor, Professor Clover. *The Going Merry's dream as the crews ship was to sail with the Straw Hats forever which it revealed to the crew upon its demise. In the end it was a dream it could not achieve, it was last seen as it was given a Viking funeral (because the "bottom of the sea is dark and lonely"). However, Merry's spirit supposedly inhabits the Straw Hats' new ship, the Thousand Sunny, and therefore its dream may live on. *''Franky's dream'' is to create and travel with a dream ship which would experience countless battles, can overcome extreme hardships, and can reach the end of the Grand Line. He has created the ship which the Straw Hats are riding and it's his task to keep it in good condition. *''Brook's dream'' is to return to his crewmate, Laboon, whom his former crew, the Rumbar Pirates, had left behind at Reverse Mountain for his safety with the promise to return after crossing the Grand Line. He wishes to fulfill that promise as well as that of his former crewmates who died at sea to deliver a Tone Dial of their final performance before their death. *''Jeran's dream'' is to live a life full of adventure, the complete opposite of what his father wants for him. He joins the Straw Hats in order to get the thrill of a life of piracy when hearing Luffy proclaim that he is going to be the Pirate King. Locations Visited These locations are according to the alternate reality of World Reversion and will only pick up the list of islands and places visited after their expulsion from the Sabaody Archipelago. West Blue *Hitoya History Escape from the Sabaody Archipelago During the events of the Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hats call upon a Marine Admiral by attacking the Tenryūbito and causing an uproar on the Archipelago. Kizaru soon appears to answer the call, attacking various pirates including the Straw Hats. However, the Straw Hats initially engage a clone of Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma known as a Pacifista. Although they manage to defeat one model known as PX-4, they are soon cut off from escape by another model named PX-1 and a mysterious man named Sentoumaru. Kizaru joins the hunt when the crew decides to flee back to the Thousand Sunny. However, Silvers Rayleigh, the former First Mate of Gol D. Roger intercepts Kizaru in order to help save the Straw Hats. It is all for nothing as Kuma uses his Devil Fruit power to attack Rayleigh, attempting to blast him away with his ability to repel anything. He manages to avoid the attack, but it hits the unsuspecting Straw Hats on board their vessel and blasts them out of the Grand Line, expelling from the ocean and sending them through the sky for three days and three nights. When they land, they find themselves a few miles off shore of an island in West Blue called Hitoya. The Four Captains and the Rogue Wolf Jeran Upon arrival outside of Hitoya, a lone prisoner just so happens to see the crash landing of the Straw Hats ship and tries to tell the Marine Captain guarding him, though he refuses to believe it, writing it off as another one of the prisoners stories. The Captain, Terry, refers to the prisoner as Jeran Kedamono. Jeran tries to make conversation with Terry by asking him what crew has a pirate flag with a straw hat on its head. He tells them that they are all over the newspapers as the ones responsible for causing the destruction of the Judiciary Island Enies Lobby. Jeran seems surprised and says to himself that things will soon start to heat up. Docking at the island, Luffy inadvertently alerts the Marines to their presence by punching out a patrolman, prompting two of the Captains to take action and send a squadron of soldiers out as well as the remaining patrolmen to fight the Straw Hats until they arrive. At this point, Luffy took it upon himself to dash off on his own, finding his way through the Marine base and stumble upon Jeran, who he frees from his cell after knocking Terry out with the door to the prison chamber. Jeran demands to know the identity of his savior and he promptly says that his name is Luffy and he is the man who will become Pirate King. Back at the docks, the weaker soldiers get easily taken down, but at that moment, Kuragari and Hiruma appear to take over the fight. Kuragari engages Roronoa Zoro in combat, causing him some amount of difficulty with his stealth abilities until he believes the battle is won and makes a careless mistake that gets his arm shattered and causes him to be defeated by the swordsman. After Kuragari is taken away by one of Hiruma's phantom clones due to his Devil Fruit ability, he surrounds the pirates with an army of clones, psyching them out temporarily until Brook dispatches of them all in quick succession due to his high speed attacks. Their celebration is short lived as Hiruma promptly shoots Brook in the chest and tosses him into the ocean, forcing Sanji out of the fight to go save him. Chopper and Franky try their best to defeat Hiruma but are overwhelmed by his clones and stealth tactics. After submerging with Brook, Sanji joins the fight and attempts to lure the Captain out by destroying the buildings he could be hiding in. However, the three pirates get caught in a trap set by Hiruma that causes his phantoms to materialize as solid beings that weigh them down. Hiruma takes turns shooting each of the ensnared Straw Hats and is about to turn his attention to the rest of the crew before Sanji attacks him with Diable Jambe in an attempt to finish him off. It is a futile effort as Hiruma simply diverts it by using his phantom clones as a shield to avoid it. Angered by Sanji's outburst, he turns his gun on him and prepares to kill him before he takes an exploding pellet to the back by Usopp. In a combined effort, Usopp's tactical arsenal along with Nami's genius control over weather allows them to electrocute Hiruma with her Thunder Lance Tempo and his lightning pellets, effectively stopping the Captain's tirade. During this battle, it was revealed that due to the time they spent flying out of the Grand Line for three days and three nights, it was almost impossible to prepare any food due to the speed they were going, so each of the Straw Hats were fighting on a lack of proper nutrients and food. After the battle, a tall man was watching the monitors of the prison system and saw that Jeran's cell had been opened up. With an irritated expression, he started to pursue the intruder and went to eliminate them himself. In the prison, Luffy immediately asks Jeran if he wants to join his crew, but before Jeran can properly answer him, Terry awakens and starts a battle with the two of them. Luffy and Terry trade blows for a prolonged period before Luffy tries to blast him into the ocean with his Bazooka attack, but is almost dragged down along with him. Jeran decides to act and saves Luffy, bringing both of them into safety as they land on the cliff side to continue their fight. It does not go on for much longer as Jeran steps in to take over, noting Luffy's hunger and he informs him of a kitchen in the Marine base, which is all it takes for Luffy to surrender the fight over to Jeran. Before Luffy leaves, Jeran says to him that they will have a new nakama after everything is said and done. The battle continues between Jeran and Terry with the Captain mocking his opponent by saying he would not be able to survive any of his blows unlike the rubber man before him. Terry goes in for a quick finish which Jeran narrowly avoids, though he is blinded by the resulting debris that is shot up and takes a brutal hit to the side of his head, dazing him but just falling short of knocking him out. Jeran takes advantage of Terry's open defense and tosses him into the air, following after him and using a rapid rotation to tear into and through the metal defense of his Devil Fruit in order to end the battle and finish him off. Luffy managed to find the kitchen of the Marine base and devoured everything he could get his hands on, renewing his stamina and vigor. He turned to see the door open, assuming it was Jeran and looking generally excited, but he was proven wrong when the man who saw the prison escape on the monitor appeared. Luffy was forced into a fight with the fourth Captain of the Hitoya base, Rick "The Slick" Rodrieguz. Initially, Luffy was unable to land any blows on Rick because of his erratic "dancing" movements that allowed him to dodge his attacks. Out of desperation in an attempt to hit him, Luffy used a maneuver that turned him into a literal vacuum that drew everything in the room towards him with a heavy spinning force until he released it and sent it flying everywhere. No damage was down to Rick, but the dust and debris in the room prevented him from seeing Luffy so he was hit by a hard punch to the face. Rick was flustered that Luffy discovered his weakness, but the pirate Captain was too simple minded to see it on his own. However, because of Rick focusing so much of Luffy's attention on it and that he would not allow it to happen again, he came to the realization that the dust blinded him. Luffy knocked up all the dust in the room after grabbing a pair of brooms and proceeded to pound away at Rick, but before the final blow could be landed, one of Rick's mercenaries interrupted the fight and struck Luffy in the back with a clawed gauntlet. Rick referred to the man as Brago and took the distraction as an opportunity to escape. Jumping from one fight to the next, Luffy immediately tried to finish Brago off with a flurry of power packed punches, but none of them seemed to do any damage to him, apparently due to Brago being a durable and resilient individual. At the docks, Zoro sensed there was something amiss with Luffy due to his bond with the Captain, so he took it upon himself to start to head to the base. Despite it being in plain sight of him, he got lost a few times, but arrived in the nick of time to take Luffy's fight against Brago off his hands and allow him to pursue Rick. Brago was about to reveal a deadly looking scythe weapon to battle Zoro, but a well placed Oni Giri finished the Bounty Hunter off with Zoro stating that he was a lot more damaged than what he let on from Luffy's attacks. In the hall, Luffy was ambushed by Rick and he managed to score a good hit on him, but Luffy punched him away and the two took the fight outside of the Marine base with Rick launching Luffy into the air, attempting to hurl him into the ocean. Luffy managed to catch himself and pull himself on by latching onto Rick. It was at that point that he activated Gear Second and finished Rick off with a quick burst of attacks following a harsh punch to his temples on both sides, knocking Rick out and leaving him defeated. A mysterious individual with red hair was last seen spying on the Straw Hats from a shady building in alley, commenting on how that the crew was the one with the total bounty of over image:Bsymbol.gif700,000,000. The Red Haired Doctor and a Dark Secret Luffy came back to the docks of Hitoya with Zoro and Jeran along with him, though everyone was still injured from their battles. Jeran took the time to formally introduce himself as a carpenter, stating that while all good ships had a shipwright at hand, he was a specialist in the tools of his trade and that he would prove his mettle when it really mattered. Jeran initially volunteered to help transport his new nakama onto the Sunny, but that never transpired as they were interrupted by a mysterious individual with red hair; he was the same one spying on them, but they were not yet aware of it. He told them that he had a back alley hospital and that he would treat them all for defeating the Marines that had been oppressing the island for so long. Several of the Straw Hats did not trust him, but Luffy thoughtlessly dragged them off to his hospital and allowed them to be treated by the doctor, who revealed he had a Devil Fruit power that let him heal the wounds of others at an accelerated rate. He introduced himself as Nadeisco and offered the others to some food he had in the front room of his house, which was also the hospital. They willingly accepted and Nadeisco quietly shut the door, locking it as well before dropping the heavy cloak he was wearing and exposing a black suit under it. He had given Jeran an anesthesia to help numb the pain, but it was also tainted with a toxin that paralyzed him. Nadeisco kept demanding from Jeran that he wanted information and he stabbed him in the leg with a scalpel in an attempt to get it out of him, but since Jeran felt no pain, he could not be tortured. Nadeisco insinuated that cutting off one of his fingers would probably loosen his tongue. In an act of anger for Jeran resisting him, Nadeisco kicked the futon he was resting on over and alerted the others to the disturbance within. Luffy picked the lock to the room by conforming his rubber finger to the shape of it and went inside just in time to see Nadeisco helping Jeran back up on the bed. Luffy was supposedly fooled for the time being, but he quickly turned around and punched him through the wall of the hospital, bringing the wall down on top of him and apparently knocking him out. However, Nadeisco stood back up to his feet, undamaged, and told Luffy that he was going to send him to a prison where people like him belonged. Luffy's fight with Nadeisco continued in the middle of the hospital with Luffy using some of his most powerful attacks without resorting to his Gear abilities. It soon became apparent from Nadeisco's ability to recover his wounds that his Devil Fruit applied to him as well and not just the healing of others. He also revealed the knowledge of Rokushiki and stopped Luffy's attacks with Tekkai before injuring him with Shigan that was augmented by his Devil Fruit to damage the veins within Luffy's arm and draw blood despite him being a rubber man. Zoro made the comparison of him being like the CP9 agents, but he argued that fact and said he was part of a black ops organization called Cipher Pol Number Zero. Robin denied the organization even existing, saying the Cipher Pols stopped at Number Nine. However, he went on to explain that CP0 existed outside of the eye of the public and was only known to Fleet Admiral Sengoku and his three Admirals. Having grown tired of hearing him talk, Luffy punched him and took him to the ground, but Nadeisco simply recovered again with his healing capabilities. After it became apparent that his normal attacks were doing little to no damage, he was about to resort to using Gear Third, though he was stopped by Nami. She stepped in to try and fight and Zoro followed suit, but they were soon interrupted by cannon fire from Rick's Marine ship. Nadeisco soon escaped the island after a short confrontation with Rick. Aboard his vessel, Rick was bandaged up around the head from his fight with Luffy and Brago was beside of him on the deck, having bandages wrapped around his torso from the damage he took when fighting Zoro. The two of them were going to continue attacking the island before all of the Straw Hats emerged from the rubble of the now destroyed hospital and simply walked to the dock to board the Sunny. Clearly Rick did not appreciate being ignored, so he tried to shoot at them, but Luffy simply shot it back at them and just barely missed their mast as a warning shot. At that point, they all got on board and started to leave Hitoya, but Rick continued to open fire on them until Luffy returned one of their cannonballs and broke their mast off, rendering them unable to pursue them. Franky orchestrated a daring escape with his Coup de Burst and the Sunny was shot off into the open sea. After they escaped, Jeran pondered why Nadeisco was hunting him and remembered the only real enemies he had was a pirate crew called the Black Hole pirates. He thought he would go back home and ask his father if he knew them. Luffy proposed it was time for them to return to the Grand Line, but Jeran requested a side trip to see his old man before they went running off into the Grand Line so he could let him know that he was alive and well. Luffy agreed to the trip, but before they could get very far away, Jeran took notice of the Black Hole pirates ship approaching fast from a distance. The Black Hole on the Sea The ship of the Black Hole Pirates attempted to attack the Straw Hats with cannon fire, but failed when the attacks were repelled by the respective members of their enemy crew. Ryoku, the captain of the crew, gave the order for them to mobilize towards the Thousand Sunny with the intention of boarding the ship. As soon as they attempted to do it, Luffy knocked all of the enemies away with his Gomu Gomu no Gatling. Luffy then latched onto the ship and pulled himself over to the other side, attempting to attack Ryoku, but he was stopped by a large iron man named Tetsu. Luffy demanded to know who he was, but Jeran recognized him after having joined his captain on the ship. Tetsu was about to attack Jeran, but Ryoku told him that he was his prey and said that he could deal with the rest of the Straw Hats himself. Jeran and Ryoku got into a fight that quickly ended with Jeran being crushed onto the deck due to Ryoku's Devil Fruit abilities. Ryoku used his Gravity Axe technique in a failed attempt to kill Jeran seeing as how the wolf shifted to his Walking Point form, making himself smaller and able to avoid the attack. Stating he would not fail again, Ryoku proceeded to attack again with the same maneuver, but Chopper came on the scene in the nick of time and with the help of his Rumble Ball, blocked Ryoku's second assault, giving Jeran the time he needed to ingest a Rumble Ball of his own and unlock his hidden powers as a Zoan-type. First, Jeran took it upon himself to break free from Ryoku's Gravity Bind with his Feral Point until he changed into his Claw Point and went on the attack with his Garou Garou no Juusei, missing Ryoku due to the erratic and wild flurry of blows. It was not until the Marine vessel of Rick showed up again did Ryoku lose focus long enough for Jeran to score a blow into his stomach, slamming him into and below the deck of the G-Force. Brago stood on the railing of Rick's ship and called for a man named Sambo to assist in finishing off the Straw Hats, effectively interrupting the battle between them and the Black Hole Pirates. Luffy engaged in battle against Tetsu, unable to harm him due to his iron body granted to him by his Devil Fruit. He asked Sanji for assistance in the battle, saying he needed his mouth open. With a series of swift kicks, Sanji was able to get Tetsu's mouth open, allowing Luffy to shove his hand down Tetsu's throat and grab his uvula, causing the man to vomit. It was mostly a joke attack to hurt Tetsu's pride. In anger, Tetsu said that if Luffy did not start to get serious, he would not survive the life he was living. Luffy suddenly put a fierce expression on and was about to use Gear Second, but Sanji kicked him aside to stop him from using such dangerous abilities and activated his Diable Jambe, injuring Tetsu by burning his iron body to the point that the man could no longer take the pain and jumped into the sea to stop the scorching burns. After most of the Black Hole Pirates had been defeated, Brago attacked Sanji by putting a claw in his back. Both he and Jabari prepared to fight Sanji until Zoro arrived in order to prevent a two-on-one unfair fight. The two of them then prepared to fight together in order to defeat their opponents. Trivia *These Straw Hats are no different from their canon counterparts, but exist in an alternate reality from what is currently going on in the original series. Related Articles *Jeran Kedamono *Kuragari Karasu *Hiruma *Rick Rodrieguz *Terry *Hitoya *Garou Garou no Mi *Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Raven *Fanto Fanto no Mi *Cha Cha no Mi *Meta Meta no Mi *Nadeisco *Idou Idou no Mi *Cipher Pol Zero *Brago *Black Hole Pirates *Ryoku *G-Force *Tetsu *Demi Demi no Mi *Tetsu Tetsu no Mi *Sambo Category:Crews Category:Subrosian